Runited
by Halfway-to-Heaven
Summary: if you love someone and now he'gone what would you do and what would you do if he came back  pleas R
1. Chapter 1

_REUNITED_

_**Chapter one:**_

It all comes into the ending after the ceremonial battle atem has lost to yugi everyone was heart broken specially tea she wants atem to stay with him or her, with her. She wished that could have the courage to admit how she feels about him, but no, she knew he had to go; she had to see the love of her life walking away

_One-month letter…_

the gang was at yogi's (except tea ) they all sat down worried about tea ,know how she feels after the pharaoh `s gone ever since the pharaoh left she hasn't smiled even once ,and when she is out with them can see how she is drowning in her thought (could you tell what is she thinking about?) They knew how she feels about atem

Joey, Tristan and yugi were drinks silent was all over the place until joey spoke up" I really miss her gays she hasn't been around since …heh…since atem left…" joey said with a sad look on his eyes" we know jo …we all miss her…we all miss the encouraging ,happy and smiley tea….. but who can blame her…. who can blame her heart for falling in love with atem…."yugi said then silent went all over the place again until the door bell rang yugi got up to open the door still holding his tea cup.

_At the door:_

Yugi open the door to see a person so familiar to him then the teacup fell on the floor shattered into many pieces

"well I didn't accept you to do that after such along time... partner"atem said while looking at yugi.

yugi was in shock but extremely happy he hugged him tightly and atem hugged him back then they heard footsteps coming closer to them it was joey and Tristan who were worried about yugi since they heard the cup shattered and of course they were of course in shock to see two yugis "hey gays aren't you happy to see me "atem said as he said these words they jumped on top of him not letting him to breath "oh I really missed you gays too but I cant breath now " atem said as they let go of him "sorry pharaoh think we was a bit excited to see you here " joey said "cant believe you're here how did you get here " Tristan said "are we going to stand by the door all the day let's just come in and talk inside " yugi said as they com in they saw yugi s grandpa they greet him as he saw atem and he went wide eyed "I see we've got company lets sit down " grandpa said smiling at atem who did smile back

As they sat down atem began to explain" after I left for the afterlife, I felt miserable and my father notice my behavior so he came and talked to me about it he told that I can get back to the living word with the help of the Egyptian gods and that's how I got here "

"Wow so you are staying here forever "Tristan said." yap"atem said "yahoooooooooooo the pharaoh is back" joey said .joey and Tristan began to dance they all smile at them . They didn't change at all"atem said. "You could say so"yugi said. "So yugi how is tea why she is not around "atem said" she was really upset when you left" yugi paused and then continue "atem do you love tea" yugi said waiting for answers atem blushed and said," Why you are saying, "atem was avoiding any eye contact "atem I know how you feel about her remember we did share the same body just admit it "yugi said "come on pharaoh we all know how you feel about her say it" joey said insisting on atem" yea atem spit it out" Tristan said "but what if she doesn't love me back "atem said with a sad look on his eyes "trust me pall she loves you more than what you could ever imagine " joey said" yea man she is crazy about you "Tristan said "she hasn't smile ever since you left "yugi said "really" atem said with a surprise look after a while grandpa spoke up "look son if you do love her then you shouldn't waist your time and I have a plan for you if you want "atem was in a relief because he finally let his feelings out "I …I really do and thank you ii would welcome any ideas right now "atem said "all right now its time for to start thinking moahahahahahaha" joey said evilly "so here s my plan…."

_To be continued…._

**Sorry but it's my first fic so please don't be hard on me**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_RUNITED_

_**Chapter two:**_

_At tea's house:_

Tea was sitting by the window looking at the sky thinking about what happened with her thinking about how she felt "now…I think not all stories are meant to have a happy ending "tea said as tears ran over her chicks "oh atem why did you have to go , and why I did have to fall in love with you" as more tears fell ,her thought was interrupted by her cell phone ringing it was yugi "what does he want now " she said to her self she wiped her tears and answered

"_Hello"_

"_Hey tea it's yugi "_

"_Umm hey yugi"_

'_Tea I want you to come over my house right away"_

"_Yugi I –"_

"_You have to joey and Tristan are here too"_

"_but-"_

"_No buts we missed you"_

"_I don't know yugi-"_

"_For me"_

"_Ohhh…fine"_

"_You're the best tea"_

"_Ok see you in a couple of minutes "_

"_Ok bay"_

"_Bay"_

They hang up tea want to wash her face and change she was wondering about what's gonna happen at yogi's

_At yogi's house:_

Joey, Tristan, grandpa and ECPICIALLY atem were burning to hear what did tea says

"What did she say, did she say yes or she said no, oh god don't tell me she said no-"atem was cut by joey "relax atem you didn't left us even a question " atem was red now "chill Romeo she's coming "yugi said then laughed at atem because he become redder than before " r..r...really " atem said as his heart began to beat fast as if he was in a marathon "all right trust me pharaoh soon you guys will be together in no time you're in loooooove "joey said teasing atem "oh come on atem look to your self you're like tomato "Tristan said as they laughed at atem 'come on kids stop doing this , son don't listen to them at least you're going to admit your feelings to the girl you love not like those chickens afraid "grandpa said as the thee of them be come red "thanks grandpa I needed that "atem said" you're welcome now lets get ready before tea gets here "grandpa said as the got up to ready them self

_Ten minutes letter:_

Tea was ready and headed to yogi's place she pressed on the doorbell it didn't take a second till yugi opened the door "hey tea how are you "yugi asked, "I'm fine. You?" tea asked "great come in "yugi said they walked together a bit and then yugi said, "Umm ...tea I have a surprise for you" yugi rubbed the back of his neck" you do? Why?" tea asked 'no reason does it have to be an occasion to give my best friend a surprise? "yugi asked" no I don't think so" tea said"ummm you have to cover your eyes with this "yugi said revealing a bandage "fine I wonder what this is all about? tea asked "you'll find out soon enough "yugi said as he put the bandage on her eye and continue walking until thy arrived to the living room then yugi asked "ummm ….tea…I wanna ask you something"," sure yugi ask what ever you want" tea said "maybe this is too personal but…."yugi paused and continued "do you love atem?"Yugi asked tea was in shock "tea did you hear me?"yugi asked, yes yugi I did ….why do you ask?" tea asked "just answer my question….pleas tea..."yugi begged her "ummm yes …yes I do love him but it not important now because he is not here now" tea said yugi could see tears falling from her eyes, yugi gave a signal for atem to come atem went over tea and kiss a soft kiss on the lips tea was surprised she knew the one who was kissing here is not yugi then who could it be as they were parted she started to slide the bandage to her chicks as he but his hand on top of hers and slide it with her "I love you to tea …I always loved you…"atem said as tea began to cry harder 'atem it is you ….really you" tea said as she fell into atem chest ,atem hugged her," yes I'm here and forever "atem said smiling tea raised her head to meet atem amethyst eyes (still in atem's arms ) "really" tea said wondering" really … I'm hear …always with you "atem said and kiss her forehead "I love you my pharaoh I've always had "tea said and rushed her finger through his her as atem smiled and leaned to kiss her it was more passionate than the first one.

Joey , Tristan and grandpa start crying tears of joy ,while yugi was smiling at the new couple as the two broke the kiss atem said "I love you " tea looked in his eyes and said "I love you too pharaoh atem "tea said smiling atem turn around and saw his friend and smile at them "I think my plan worked "grandpa said "I think it did …and thank you "atem said "what plan" tea asked "it's a long story "atem said "all right what did I tell you about you to getting together you're in loooooooove "joey said and atem and tea went red "now my tomato friend congratulations I so happy for you guys "yugi said laughing at how red they are" thank you guys it's an amazing surprise … really an amazing one" tea said looking at atem and her friends "you're welcome now what do say shell we start the party "yugi said" what there was no party thing in grandpa' plan "atem wondered "actually there was but we want it to be a surprise for you" yugi explained "another surprise ha…"tea said

_During the party:_

Joey and Tristan were eating like gorillas every one was staring at them" do you think they'd ever change?" atem asked "don't think so "tea answered "easy guys for your health "yugi said joey and Tristan just ignore him "would you like to dance with me " atem asked tea" of course I'd be honored my pharaoh she smiled at him who smiled back. They began to dance "wow you're a great dancer "tea said "well thank you my dear , it's a pleasure …dancing with you "atem said and landed to kiss her ,they were so close till they were interrupted by the door bell grandpa opened the door it was mai,serenity and Rebecca "hey guys what bring you here "tea said "ah.. Mr. Mutou called us and told us to come over here ..."Serenity said, "Oh you're full of surprises today grandpa …right yugi?" Atem chuckled, yugi become red as he saw Rebecca "missed me yugi" Rebecca said and hugged him tightly yugi become redder than before "ya comfortable down there yug"joey said teasing yugi Rebecca helped him to stand up on his feet mai recognize some thing wired "am I going crazy or there is two yugis "every start laughing at her "actually that s pharaoh atem the spirit of the millennial puzzle " yugi explained "the one you were talking about in the battle city " yap" yugi said "ok… nice to meet you then you're kind cute you know "mai said atem blushed a little and said "nice to meet you too and thank you "tea looked at atem and said "yea I now his cute that s why I love him " she held atem's hand "oh don't worry his all yours I have my eyes on anther one "mai said and looked at joey who blushed deeply "um … mai …I missed you ahh I mean we missed "joey said in embarrassment "well …I missed you too "mai said blushing, atem gave joey a push and wispier to him "ask her to dance with you" joey walk toword mai and said "ummm…mai would you "joey paused "yes " mai said "like to…" joey paused again "yes"mai said "dance with me" Joey said "well of course I would" mai said as joey held her hand they began to dance ,the song was romantic and soft "would you like to continue what we started of " atem said to tea "I'd love to "they began to dance , they felt like they were in a world of there own "wanna dance"yugi said to Rebecca blushing "sure "Rebecca said with over joy.

Atem and tea were dancing "I love you "atem said "I love you too" tea said as they get closer and closer until their lips touched every one looked at theme"oh that's so sweet they're great together don't you think " mai said "yeah I know they've been in love since ever "joey said and continue to dance ,"oh look they are so in love I can tell" Rebecca said moving closer to yugi ,yugi blushed "yes they are you should've the look on tea's face when she saw him"yugi said and they continue their dance.

Back at the couch serenity and Tristan were sitting and they saw atem and tea kissing "that is romantic" Tristan said to serenity "yeah it is "serenity said wiping her tears of joy, Tristan thought it was the perfect moment to ask serenity to dance since joey wasn't there so he toke the chance "so…serenity wanna dance" Tristan said "ummm sure why not lets go" serenity said they began to dance and joey didn't saw them he was with mai.

Back to tea and atem they broke the kiss and notice that every body was staring at them so they blushed a little atem saw Tristan and serenity "look tea" atem said as tea did so atem said "what do think joey would do" he chuckled "don't think he is going to take it in an easy …poor Tristan he really likes her " tea said and they continue to dance.

love was in the air grandpa motou and grandpa Hawkins were sitting at the table "kids they grow up fast "grandpa motou said and began to laugh "sure tell me about it "they both laughed.

_The end …_

**Hope you liked it and sorry, a bout the grammar mistake pleas review if you liked or not so I could improve **

**Love you**


End file.
